perisnofandomcom-20200213-history
Lupus
'''Lupus '''is the leader of the Wolf Knights. Background Much of what is known about Lupus comes from his brother, Remus, who can be found in the tavern of Murdenholl. Lupus and his brother grew up in a small village in the foothills of the Reich's mountains. Lupus was in charge of guarding the village's livestock against the wolves that lived in the nearby forest. Every night he stood watch over the sleeping animals, with nothing but the howling of the wolves to keep him company. One day, Lupus approached Remus, seemingly distraught: he kept flexing his fingers strangely, with shivers running through his body and his eyes open wide. He told Remus that a wolf had walked up to him in the night and spoke to him in the human tongue, asking Lupus to follow the wolf. Although Remus was doubtful of his brother's story, he asked him where the wolf had taken him. Lupus refused to respond. The next day, Lupus got into a heated argument with another man from the village. The spat drew the entire village, and when it seemed it was about to get violent, Lupus unleashed a fury of blows on the other man, leaving him in many bloody pieces. As the village stood in shock, the elder, Elder Garrell, proclaimed Lupus exiled. Though the normal punishment for such a crime would be the gallows, Garrell did not want to risk the lives of others after seeing the ease with which Lupus had just torn a man in half. The next dawn, Lupus and Remus left the village to begin their lives anew. A short ways away from the village, Lupus stopped his brother and placed his hand upon his forehead, bestowing some unknown power upon Remus that greatly increased his strength and speed. The brothers travelled from city to city, competing in tournaments and arena fights. Their strength was unmatched- Lupus could shatter shields with a quick punch and sprint around the battlefield at dizzying speeds. As they kept winning, they started to amass a large sum of prize money with which they bought exquisite sets of armor, weapons, and purebred horses. They also began to taste fame, with a small following of fans from their awesome fighting abilities. Lupus decided that he wanted more. He proposed to his brother that they become mercenaries, and explore outside of Reich lands to see what Perisno had to offer. They recruited the most skilled men from their following to join them in their quest, and so the Wolf Knights were born. They roamed the lands for many years, taking on tasks from lords of the various kingdoms and always completing them in remarkable fashion. Slowly, their following grew larger, more experienced, and Lupus turned an abandoned fort into a new base of operations for the Wolf Knights that could rival the castle of any lord. As they travelled, however, the brothers found themselves changing, becoming more violent and ruthless. One night Lupus explained to his brother his discontent with the lords of Perisno. "They are foolish, ever quarrelsome, unfit to hold their titles," he remarked, "Perisno is ripe for the taking! Let me cast down the pretenders that lounge in their thrones". He had the full support of the Wolf Knights, who at this point had known success for so long that they had forgotten what defeat even meant. Soon after, Lupus and Remus executed a raid upon a caravan. In the heat of battle, Remus got caught up with a Caravan Guard who pleaded mercy to him, causing his bloodlust to vanish in a moment of hesitation. Lupus rode by, striking the man down, and glared sternly at his brother. Later that night, Lupus drew his brother away from the camp. Expecting nothing more than a scolding, Remus followed, only to quickly find himself on the ground with Lupus' sword in his gut. Lupus left his brother there, the last time the two were together, and Remus was later rescued by Archduke Methenor. Since that day, Lupus has been leading the Wolf Knights across the land, living by his mindset that only the strong will thrive, while the rest shall be cast down in the dirt. Category:Wolf Knights